In a wiring structure of a semiconductor device, an etching stopper film is generally used for equalizing the depth when forming a wiring trench, a via hole or the like by etching and for inhibiting overetching to an interlayer insulating film which is a lower layer (for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-19480).